A sun protection of the afore-mentioned type is generally known especially in connection with so-called "Hollywood beds" in which, however, the sun protection forms an integral part of the rocking frame. Moreover, such sun protections are known with simple deck-chairs having wooden frames at the upper frame portion of which is disposed a corresponding wooden structure provided with a fabric for protection against the sun.